Push-back cart storage systems typically use rolling carts for carrying pallets or other cargo, on slightly inclined support rails. By staggering or telescoping several carts on support rails, useable space between aisles in e.g., a warehouse, is increased as multiple pallets can be stored and retrieved from a single aisle. This requires less space for aisles and allows more space to be used for storage.
Push-back cart storage systems are generally prefabricated at the factory and are then mounted on rack assemblies on site. The rack assemblies are secured to the floor of the building. Although prefabricated storage systems have substantially improved the speed, ease and cost of installation of storage space, a considerable amount of assembly time is still consumed for mounting the support rails on racks. As the support rails in the storage systems have been separately provided, assembling the storage system on a rack has required the support rails to be precisely aligned on-site, to assure that the spacing between the rails is correctly set to allow the carts to smoothly roll on the rails. This alignment process can be time-consuming, cumbersome and costly.
Therefore, there is a need for a push-back cart storage system that eliminates the need for aligning the support rails on-site, to further improve speed, cost and ease of installation. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved storage rack system. Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.